The invention relates to a busbar pack.
Busbars are accommodated in commercially available converters. Up to three busbars, in particular busbars with thin surfaces, are physically isolated from one another in these busbar packs by means of isolating bars, for example plastic bars. These seven bars are combined to form a pack by means of apparatuses, for example screws. This busbar pack is advantageously accommodated and connected at an airy or ventilated installation location in the converter. If other components of the converter are fitted around this busbar pack because of a shortage of space in the interior of the converter, then this busbar pack cannot be cooled, or cannot be adequately cooled, by air convection. The parts of the busbar pack, for example the isolating bars and their screws, are therefore thermally highly loaded or overloaded, as a result of which the busbar pack could fail as a result of excessive thermal loading. This disadvantage could be overcome by the use of high-temperature-resistant parts composed of insulating material, but these cannot be used for cost reasons.